The Lost Quiver Ch 15 Finale
Chapter 15: This Isn't the End As the bridge began to fall apart because of the explosion, I had to run away as tears fell from my eyes. I caught up with Megan and Malcolm but couldn’t bear to look at them as I just kept going for the exit. Megan didn’t even ask me what had happened and I slowed down enough to help her carry Malcolm. Just because the bridge was out didn’t mean we were safe, there were monsters all over this mountain. We found the crack in the wall and began to head back toward the staircase. In our hast we forgot about Ladon who was still trying to heal himself from his fight with Nemean so he didn’t pay us much mind as we ran by. However, all it took for him to regain his focus was the yells of the army of monsters heading down the path. A few wanted to chase after us but were eaten rather quickly and the rest of the army ran back up the hill. As we reached the base of the mountain, we saw a few of the tour busses taking people back down the mountain and jumped onto one. We stayed in silence for awhile, no one wanting to say anything and we found an empty park to sit down in. “It was my fault,” I said as my head went down in shame. “Apollo told me that not every fight could be won with pure speed. I should have come up with another way to beat her, but I had to just rush in with everything I had. Because of me, Abrams is dead and it is my entire fault.” “No its not,” Megan said trying to comfort me, but she didn’t know what to do. “He died like a true hero by saving us. We should head back to camp and tell the others.” I pulled the bell out of my pocket and Nemean came to my call. I asked him if he would give us a ride back to camp and he agreed. We all climbed on board and hung on to his fur as he ran us all the way back to camp using that space only monsters could. It didn’t take long before we could see the boarders and he let us off. I petted his fur one more time and he licked my face before running off again. “You still need to tell me how long you’ve been hiding that from me,” Megan joked, obviously trying to cheer me up. Malcolm who had just woken up made a comment about riding on a giant lion, but we both told him he was imagining things. I didn’t want to many people to know about my pet. That night we had all gathered with a burial shroud in the middle. As Megan and I let out a few tears, one of the Ares campers made a few smart remarks. After the event was over, I walked up to him and punched him out with a single punch. A few of the Ares campers got upset but not a one came near me. As I sat in my cabin I thought about the quest. Something I had missed came to mind; if Melinoe wanted me to help her, why would she try and slow me down? It didn’t make any sense, but if she wasn’t the one trying to stop us, who was and what is Melinoe after? I had no idea but I was going to find out. To Be Continued… Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111